


About books and voices

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kaidoh can't understand why Inui always reads after sex, so he asks him.





	About books and voices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Italian challenges by Lande di Fandom "maritombola" (prompt 39 - image) and COW-T (prompt voce (voice))

Kaidoh couldn’t understand why Inui was always reading before sleeping. Especially after they... did things... in bed... together. He always felt like falling asleep right after _that_ and he cuddled up against his senpai, who usually wrapped an arm around him and used his free one to take a book and read.

He hadn’t had the courage to ask him for many times, but he grew so uncomfortable in that situation that he needed answers.

-Senpai?- he hesitantly called, resting his head on the other’s shoulder.

-Yes, Kaidoh?- Inui asked without even looking down from his book.

-Why do you always read after we...?- Kaoru blushed while his voice trailed off.

-Does it bother you?- Sadaharu questioned his boyfriend, looking at his face.

-No!- Kaidoh replied maybe too quickly. –No, I’m just curious. I always fall asleep and you stay awake to read...- he tried to hide his embarrassment, but in that moment Inui’s blank expression made him feel like an idiot.

-Ah. I see.- the other smiled reassuringly.

Kaoru felt way better at that. His senpai was going to explain everything to him, like he always did when he had a question. No matter how stupid he felt it was, Inui always answered without mocking him.

-I have a habit of reading a bit before sleeping. I find it relaxing. Books can bring you into another world, where you walk with the characters and experience what happens to them. Opening a book is like opening a window and watching outside with your imagination. For example, I’m reading about a little girl walking through a park and watching a hot-air balloon fly away and I can picture it in my mind.-

He went on explaining about the book’s plot and particular scenes he liked, but Kaidoh couldn’t follow him anymore. He always felt inadequate next to his smart senpai even if Inui always reassured him that he wasn’t. And when he started to talk about things he was passionate about Kaoru couldn’t help himself but just listen to his voice, all the emotions that came through it. He loved listening to him talking, even if he often didn’t understand what he said, especially when he talked about science and math. But his voice... he could listen to him for hours.

After a few minutes in which Inui had talked about a lot of book related subjects Kaidoh couldn’t stop himself from yawning.

-Ah! I’m sorry!- he quickly apologised.

-No, I am. I digressed too much and you’re tired. Sleep well, Kaidoh.- Sadaharu replied with a smile.

He gently kissed Kaoru’s forehead and caressed his hair before going back to reading.

The younger boy blushed, but he let the other cuddle him into sleep, lulled by his boyfriend’s heartbeat under his ear.

He dreamt about a little girl walking out of an open book into a park, looking at a hot-air balloon.


End file.
